


Piccola Stella

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Rey, Childhood Memories, Gen, Soulmates, Young Ben Solo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Aveva quasi dieci anni e non era più tanto piccolo da permettersi il lusso di piangere.





	Piccola Stella

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Reylo, "Perché loro mi odiano?"  
"È semplice, tu sei di solito il cattivo."

“Perché tutti mi odiano?” aveva chiesto ad alta voce. Lo sentiva nei sussurri, lo vedeva nelle occhiate oblique. Non capiva e per questo aveva posto quella domanda. Sapeva che lui avrebbe risposto.  
E così era stato, nel buio della sua stanza, mentre tentava di ingoiare le lacrime. Aveva quasi dieci anni e non era più tanto piccolo da permettersi il lusso di piangere. Quando c’era la guerra, ragazzi della sua età combattevano già fra le fila dell’Alleanza Ribelle.  
Non che avesse importanza, ormai. Quel pensiero non lo faceva stare meglio. Lui voleva una risposta. Ed era arrivata, con la voce dell’amico che da tutta la vita sussurrava nella sua testa. “Perché uno come te, di solito, ha il ruolo del cattivo. Loro hanno un disperato bisogno di un cattivo, piccolo Skywalker. E temo proprio che tocchi a te.”  
“Solo” lo aveva corretto Ben. “Mi chiamo Solo.” Sembrava che il suo amico lo facesse apposta a sbagliare il suo nome, con il risultato di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più.  
“Perché non dargli ciò che vogliono? Forse ti apprezzeranno, allora, non credi?”  
Sì, aveva senso. Che importanza poteva avere, dopo tutto? E magari la voglia di piangere sarebbe passata.  
Piangere…  
Quello era il pianto di un bambino appena nato. No, una bambina. Una bambina luminosa e bellissima che stringeva tenacemente i piccoli pugni per afferrare una vita appena cominciata.  
“La vedi?” aveva chiesto al suo amico mentre la tristezza sembrava scivolargli via di dosso. “È meravigliosa. Assomiglia al primo battito di una stella …”  
“No, non vedo nulla. Solo te. Che cosa stai farneticando?” aveva protestato la voce, furiosa, ma si stava già riducendo a un’eco lontana e senza importanza.  
Almeno ora Ben sapeva che esisteva qualcosa di bello, qualcosa in grado di dargli pace, di farlo stare bene. Non aveva importanza che il suo confidente segreto non riuscisse a vederla. Anzi, era meglio così. Non voleva che sussurrasse anche a lei, che le dicesse che era sola e che non contava niente. Un giorno l’avrebbe trovata. Si sarebbe scaldato alla sua luce. E lei non l’avrebbe odiato come facevano gli altri. 


End file.
